Red Sea
by psychotropic
Summary: "Beck, say something!" she cried, but his face was emotionless. She felt numb tears run down her own, and she shook her head. "I was right. You don't care." Warning: triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**A/N: Warning: triggering. In absolutely no way do I promote suicide or self-harm. I do not own the show Victorious or the characters, only my own ideas.**

Jade wrapped her pale hand around the silver doorknob, turning it forcefully. She wanted to rip it off and throw it across the hallway, locking everyone inside. But she found the door opening instead, revealing her American History level three class. Nobody turned around. They knew it was her by the way her boots thudded heatedly on the tile.

She sat down in her plastic seat and ripped the headphones from her studded ears, snapping her neck over to Tori, whose attention was diverted out the window. Jade rolled her eyes and sunk back into her chair, red hot explosions overtaking her mind.

Beck entered the room, his eyes stuck to the ground and his ear buds in. "Beck," she said angrily, unplugging one of them. He jumped and looked down at her.

"Oh hey, Jade."

"Where were you this morning?" she tapped her sharp nails on the wooden desk.

"Study hall." He shrugged and walked to his seat, Jade slumping in her own, the hot lava melting into a thick black tar that dragged her down and stuck in her heart.

After class, that same black feeling was still present, begging to be resolved, and as soon as the bell rang she tore out of her seat and out the door, nearly breaking into a run as she made a beeline for the black box theater.

Jade walked out of the black box theater slowly, her eyes numb, and she immediately found her shoulder being gripped by Layne. Overwhelming. It crashed over her.

"Jade, do you realize you skipped two of your classes?"

"Yes," she angrily answered.

"We do not accept this behavior at Hollywood Arts, you know that. Are you okay, though? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. I was just finishing a project and got carried away." She brushed his hand off her shoulder and stormed away to the bathroom, where she could lean against the stall and completely avoid the outside world in the outside lunch room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Jade!"

Tori's chipper voice came from behind her.

Jade didn't have patience for this one. She whipped around, anger bubbling up inside of her, spilling out the top, red hot voices, her glare burning through Tori as she gripped her shirt and pressed her up against the school walls.

"I don't have time for your shit, Vega," she said between clenched teeth. If she could ignore her like the rest of them the whole day, why was she talking to her now?

"What did I do?" Tori exasperatedly yelled. Jade fought the urge to break down into tears, the numb, burning sensation in her skull almost overtaking her. She looked down, and tried to regain herself. Hopelessly, she just pressed on Tori's thin shoulders hard and walked away. Her head down, her hair hanging in front of the eyes that tears were now streaming out of.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jade got home five hours later at eight o'clock, her dad was out, leaving a note on the counter explaining the situation. She threw her bag across the kitchen and screamed, throwing her head back, and then collapsed on the cold floor.

She needed it to end. She needed it to end now.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade watched the tub as it filled up slowly, her eyes narrowing with each centimeter the water rose.

She looked back at the door, stood up and closed it slowly, and checked her phone. 8:53. Her parents wouldn't be home until three that morning at the least. They had told her to be safe, to not make any trouble while they were gone.

Her phone buzzed, and she jumped a little. It was Beck.

"Hey, babe," he cooed on the other end in his cool tone. Her heart was an anchor and it sunk to the bottom of her, and she closed her eyes at the feeling of sorrow.

"Hi," she nearly whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice switching over to worry. She couldn't bare it; she lowered the phone into her lap and covered her face with her hands, salty tears running down her cheeks, all life escaping her. "Jade?"

"Beck, I have to go,"

"No, tell me what's going on," he urged. "Jade. Something's wrong."

"Beck, no," she quickly pressed the end button and turned off the volume, and set her phone down onto the tile, reached over and turned off the running water.

She pulled off her shirt and slid off her pants, unhooked her bra and took off her panties, then put one foot in the tub and then another, and sunk down into the warm abyss.

She shut her eyes closed tight and tried to let all the thoughts go away. But they wouldn't. Her heart pounded, and without hesitation, she got up and out of the tub, and opened the door connecting to her room, and she forcefully opened a drawer, grabbed her black scissors, her sharpest ones.

She almost dove straight into the tub, and looked at her wrists. Cuts lined it, both fading and vibrant. They had gotten worse over the past two weeks, her going home to lock herself in her room and curl up into a ball under her bedsheets, holding her scissors, trying, fighting, to resist the urge to just drag it across her flesh.

To break it, to see the crimson red pop up and out, soaking into her black sheets.

She slowly twirled her scissors, seeing much more than the handle and blade. This would be it. It would be her final resolution.

So she began.

She sliced and sliced and gritted her teeth as she willed it to dig deeper into her, to get everything out and end her. The sharp pain in her wrists was intense and tempting. She tiredly laid her head back on the tub with sick euphoria as the red water surrounded her and swallowed her. Music trilled from her iPod. Karma Police from Radiohead filled the tiled room, the troubling notes soothing her. Her eyelids shut as the pain on the inside slowly left her, the physical pain numbing her.

Darkness.

"Jade!" Beck's startled yell broke into Jade's atmosphere and Jade's eyes opened. She wasn't dead.

She felt so disorientated, so lost, like she had awoken from a nap in the afternoon. All of her was numb. Dried tears tightened her face. Her heart was pounding, her stomach sick. Beck had found her, her naked body floating in the red tub, his hand on the doorknob.

"Jade, oh my God, oh my God," he breathed as he bounded across the bathroom towards her in the tub. She wasn't afraid of him seeing her naked. She was terrified of him finding her ending her life. But she was so numb that she couldn't say anything, she just moaned.

"Oh my God, Jade, stay with me," he frantically grabbed a towel from the rack and tossed it onto the toilet seat. Then he took Jade's hand, his own, shaking, growing slippery with her blood. He took his other arm and wrapped it around her, lifting her upper half out of her sea of blood. "Stay with me." he hefted her out, and wrapped the towel around her before lying her down on the floor. Jade watched dazedly with her eyes as he clambered through the medicine cabinet and got the band aids.

He grabbed her arm, realizing with heartbroken eyes, that the band aids would not be enough. She had done too much damage. "Jade," he whispered. She looked at him, his eyes sad, his hair framing his face as he looked down at her. She felt heavy and numb; she was responsible for this. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, tears leaking out of her eyes on the impact.

"I'm so sorry, Beck, I'm so sorry," she was saying as she felt the fabric being wrapped around her sliced arms. She knew that he had signaled something was wrong; he had probably been calling her muted phone and then rushed over, already knowing that her voice sounded depressed over the phone call earlier. Shit.

He kissed her forehead again. "I don't want to lose you, Jade. So many people would miss you."

She could see it in his eyes that he really did care. After weeks of being quieter and quieter to her, she could really see that he needed her. This made her cry even more.

He was dialing on his phone, three short digits with fast fingers. "Yes, I am at 1894 Oak Hill Street, yes, I need an ambulance…my girlfriend cut her wrists and she is heavily bleeding. We are on the upstairs level. Thank you, so much."

Jade was sobbing now, trying to lift her senseless hands to her face, but Beck hugged her, and she cried into his arms, her towel slipping off a little. But she didn't care. Beck held her and was breathing slowly, Jade shaking and gripping tight onto him. She didn't know if she wanted to die. She definitely didn't want to face the world.

She was dizzy and she couldn't feel her body, only her emotions, overwhelmed and swirling, angry and discontent. Beck brushed the wet hair out of her face as pounding from the door downstairs made her jump. They both knew who it was, and Beck stood up, setting Jade's clouded head slowly onto the bloody tile. "Wait here," he softly told her, and ran out of the room. Jade shut her eyes tight and listened as the door was opened, and the doctors thundered up the stairs.

Hands landed on her and her wrists were inspected, her face growing hot. She trembled as they picked her up, her body weightless in their arms, and she was carried down the stairs, watching as the bloodied bathroom escaped her vision. She was set down onto a stretcher and rolled out her house and through her driveway, Beck following them. His eyes stared straight into hers, what felt like her soul, heartrending and disappointed. _Why would you do this? Why didn't you call anyone?_ The ride up into the ambulance was rocky, and so were her feelings as they shut the door and she saw the last of Beck's face.

Tears rimmed her eyelids once again as the doctors wrapped up her stinging arms, her feelings wild, desperately wanting to be numb. She wanted to scream. She wanted to leave right now but she wanted to stay. She was torn, a mess, and darkness embraced her once again.


	5. Chapter 5

The window only showed the lower rooftop of the building, pipes and cement everywhere. Her head was propped up and sunk back into the papery pillow, and her arms were hidden under her sheets. She wanted to sleep and disappear, and she closed her eyes.

"Jade?"

Her atmosphere burst into a thousand pieces, and she snapped open her eyes and turned her head to the doorway. It was Tori and Cat, their eyes troubled and their mouths downturned, disillusioned and surprised. "Oh, my God, Jade!" Cat cried, and she ran over and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. Tori bounded over too, embracing her as well. Jade wanted desperately for them to let go.

When they drew back, I glared at them. "Don't touch me, okay?" she muttered in a low voice, sliding her arms out from under the sheets to push them away further.

Then remembrance and realization hit her hard and she wanted to smack herself in the face for pulling out her arms.

Tori and Cat couldn't divert their wide eyes away from the gauze that wrapped all the way up to her elbows.

Jade shut her eyes and tried to disappear. "Can you guys just…leave?" she asked softly, anger in her voice. She heard hesitated footsteps, but flinched when she felt a tiny kiss on her right wrist, and she opened her eyes. Cat. She had a lone tear running down her cheek, Jade's exposed arm in her hands, and her mouth slightly open, her head tilted to the side just so. Jade wanted to burst out into tears.

She did when they left, and she was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later she was released. She was on suicide watch, and she was more miserable than ever.

Beck had come over to her house on Sunday afternoon, the day before she was going to go back to school. She was wrapped in his muscular arms on the couch in her basement and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Why did you do it?"

The words shattered her, and she didn't look up at him.

"Are you just curious, or do you really care?" she forcefully asked. His fingers brushed through her black hair, and felt with the slightest pang of realization that her brown roots were showing, and she needed to re-dye them before she went back to school in less than twenty-four hours.

"I sincerely care, Jade. You know that." She felt his arms wrap tighter around her, and it felt constricting. She pried them off of her and she stood up.

"What the fuck am I going to do, Beck?" she whirled around and looked at him. "Everybody at school might fucking know." She didn't know what she was saying, she didn't know why she was speaking these words, feeling weak and defenseless. She collapsed onto the floor, her knees buckling first, then she bent over and then fell to her side. Beck walked over and crouched down next to her.

"Hey. Don't worry about school. You'll be fine."

"How can I fucking be fine? I'm already invisible as is."

"Jade, what do you mean?" his eyebrows scrunched in. She looked up at him.

"You're just tired of me. Admit it, Beck, everyone fucking is." She spoke quickly, the words tumbling out of her mouth and out of reach from where she could take them back. Beck was silent. He didn't reach out to Jade.

Her eyes were wild and so was her mind, emotions and colors swirling into black.

"God damnit, Beck, say something!" she cried, but his face was emotionless. She felt numb tears run down her own, and she shook her head. "I was right. You don't care."

He just shook his head and kissed her, lifting up her chin lightly and wrapping his arm around her waist. His lips and warmness, he was content. But Jade didn't feel anything.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Jade, we need to break up," he said._

_ She felt a slight beating in her heart before it burst._

_ It ruptured into a million pieces, stabbing her, red splattering across the room, and for a moment she couldn't think. One year, two months, and eight days all over. She felt herself sway and she believed for a second that she would die._

_ Instead, she found herself in reality, swinging her butchered arm towards his cheek. She felt himself shatter, but physically. He stumbled, and Jade felt satisfied. His face was twisted and angry as he looked back up at her, and she dared herself to look into his eyes._

_ "You little bitch," he lowly spoke, and Jade smirked, but as fast as that slight smile had entered her face, it was knocked off. She found herself on the ground under his body weight. "What makes you think that you can go around punching people, huh?"_

_ Jade felt scared under him. She wasn't in control, and he had never been like this._

_ "Stop it, Beck. Get off of me." she demanded, her heart thudding wildly and her nerves exploding all over her body. He stood up, looking down at her mangled figure. Silently, slowly, he stepped over her and walked up the stairs. He was infinitely gone. The last time she would see him when they were together, the last time he would hold her in his arms like that._

_ She was paralyzed as she lay on the floor, sobbing._

She gasped for air, like she had swum to the bottom of the ocean and had clambered up for life, her body abruptly jolting in her bed. All of her sheets had fallen off and she was exposed to her ceiling in only her bra and panties, panting.

The knock on the door nearly scared her to death and the person on the other side didn't hesitate to open it. "Jade?" it was her father. She angrily pulled her sheets up, covering her chest. He poked his head in. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

He was never like this, he was only acting this way on doctor's orders. "I'm fine. I just woke up, that's all." She said through gritted teeth, throwing her head back down to her pillow. She heard him sigh as he closed the door, and she squeezed her eyes shut.


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't care anymore, she wasn't in her body anymore, and her mind had completely left her and was broken into pieces. She had nothing, she had no one. The only thing that would wrap around her was the isolation.

No one in the school hallways gave her a second glance when she walked in. Good, they didn't know. But it was still relevant that they didn't even look back at her.

She felt a bump, and she was snapped back violently into reality. It was Cat. "Jade," she whispered. Her memories went back to the time in the hospital. Her telling them to leave, Cat kissing her arm. In reality, Cat's large eyes stared into hers, confused and saddened. Jade staggered back when Cat wrapped her arms around her.

"Jade? Where were you the past week?" Andre's voice came from down the hallway was he bounded over to her. Cat turned around and looked at him, and to Jade's sick horror, she rose both her arms and mimed a silent slice of her own wrist with her finger. Jade wanted to dissolve into the air.

"What? Jade…what does she mean?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Jade couldn't talk, she just found herself standing there, paralyzed, her inner being hiding in a deeper recess of her mind. _I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here._ The worlds thudded with every heartbeat. What was getting into her?

"Jade, what did you do?" she tried to pull back and run, but Andre's hand was already firmly grasped around hers, his other one slowly pulling down her sleeve, revealing the fresh, white bandages that she had re-applied that morning.

"Jade, oh my God." He dropped her cut up arm and put his hands to his mouth in shock. "What…what did you do?

She tried to choke up words, but they got caught in her throat, and she turned and tried to escape, but Andre caught her, entangled in a web that she couldn't get out of now. The black tar that had been building up inside of her now coated her entirety, dizzying her.

"Jade, is everything okay?" he asked, looking around him. Students flooded the halls, but they hadn't noticed anything from what they saw, either on their phones or talking.

"No." she said forcefully. "Now let me go." She yanked her arm back to her personal space and proceeded to walk to the theater, leaving Andre and Cat in a perplexed, saddened mess, the web trapped around her. Andre knew, Cat knew, and soon, so would everyone else.

"Jade! Hey," a voice nearly petrified her out of her wits and she jumped, looking up. Her head felt heavy, and she wanted to collapse of the linoleum floor. His eyes were swirling and she needed to abscond. "Are you doing okay?"

She remembered the dream with hard realization and looked into his eyes, the ones she had seen when they were angry and twisted as he threw her to the floor, and she felt frozen, unable to move, as her mind escaped her. Beck was still looking at her, and she knew that giving an absent response made him concerned. "Jade," he spoke cautiously.

"I'm fine, Beck. I'm fine." She pushed past him and finally escaped.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the feedback, guys! It is so admiring and motivating.**

All of the lights in the black box theater were off, only the exit sign sending a faint red glow so that Jade's crumbling figure could barely be made out. Her hands were supporting her teary face and the contents of her bag were strewn across the room. She had locked the door and examined the space, then vigorously digging into her backpack, and threw everything inside, screaming. She wanted her own insides to be thrown out.

Her atmosphere was shattering, the vibrant colors turning into a black and white as they fell around her and stabbed her before they hit the ground, and she rolled off the seat, lying in between the rows, so that she could be hidden. Anyone that opened the door wouldn't be able to see her, and that made a bittersweet satisfied feeling within her bloom, the thought of disappearing seemingly perfect.

Shards falling. Cutting into her mind, her soul, blackened and scarred, beyond fixing. The black feeling that coated her now filled her, and she fell limp, down into a deep hole, falling, falling, the shards piling into her.

"Jade?" a burst of light erupted into the room, sending another eruption of her atmosphere, and she hid further between the rows. "What the fuck…?" Muted footsteps led to the lights being completely turned on, and she could hear confused muttering. "Jade, are you in here?" It was Beck.

Jade couldn't contain her hiding any longer, for she sprung up, and ran through the isle, her boots thudding angrily, and rammed into him, his face between her clenched hands, her eyes staring into his, and she pressed her lips up against his, speaking, whispering hoarsely.

"I need to go."

With the past week that she had and the situation that they lay in now, she knew she didn't mean leave, she knew that she wouldn't run at Beck and then announce that she was to leave the room.

"No, Jade." His hands clasped around her waist. "I can't let you. You don't want to do this to yourself." She writhed in his grasp, trying to break free, trying to escape, but he held firmly onto her as she began to yell. "Jade. I love you. You have so much ahead of you."

His hands stayed firm at her sides, his face nearly emotionless, but he kept saying, "I love you. I love you."

It felt like a play. The stunned silence around them like an audience as Jade tried to break free and Beck held her back.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" she screamed at him, her hands prying at his. She wanted to escape, to be alone, to run away and unlock her car, drive to the nearest bridge and let the darkness swallow her, make the last of her ruined atmosphere crumble down. Her heart thudded. "I want to die!" she screamed out loud impulsively, and with the sickest realization, she felt more presences in the room. She felt herself go limp in his arms, her head turning just slightly to see the principal, Layne, and Cat in the doorway, their eyes wide.

For an agonizing moment, all she could hear was her heart beating as she became senseless.

She moaned, closing her eyes. "Drop me, Beck. Now." She demanded, but his grasp remained firm.

"I'm not letting you go. I can't let you."

"Fuck you, Beck." She whispered just so he could hear, the numbness swallowing any regret of the last spoken words. Her atmosphere was completely shattered, but the pieces lay strewn around, like the frozen, lifeless bodies in the Atlantic Ocean after the Titanic crashed. They weren't gone; they were there to show a horrible mistake; crushed dreams, wretchedness, despair…all lying around her as shards of what once was.

"Jade, Beck, what is going on?" Mr. Anderson asked slowly, wringing his hands.

"Jade…she…" Beck couldn't say it. "She…"

Cat's quiet voice broke the uncomfortable silence. "Beck, was she going to kill herself?"

Jade's head snapped around and glared right at Cat. She wanted to die, she wanted for Beck to just move his hands up further until they wrapped around her neck, giving him the option to snap it just so she fell even limper in his grasp.

Beck nodded. "Jade, were you really?" she shifted her glare over to him, staring him straight in the eye, red hot anger bubbling up. She could feel the Mr. Anderson, Layne, and Cat's eyes boring into her.

"No, I wasn't," she finally answered. Beck lowered his head so that he was looking her straight into her eyes, and she lost the power to look at him back.

"Jade. Listen to me, answer me truthfully, okay?" he kept looking at her, shook her a little. "Were you going to kill yourself?"

She felt a single tear escape her eye, and she knew then that there was no lying, no turning back. She slowly nodded her head. Beck pulled her a little closer, and she starting crying. "Yes, Mr. Anderson, she was." Jade's head hung and Beck hugged her, and she cried into his shoulder. She was so weak at the moment, and everyone was seeing it. She normally wouldn't feel as so self-conscious as she did right there, Beck the only thing holding up the rest of what left that hadn't fallen, which was only her exterior, the tears streaming down it.

"Mr. West, this is the principal of Hollywood Arts. Yes…yes, I'm afraid so. We need you to come to the school immediately. Yes. Thank you." The bitter words echoed in the theater, followed by the sharp snap of a phone closing. Jade felt defenseless as Beck finally set her down into the isle connecting the rows, and she burst, sobbing, as no one came for her.

Jade, now silent, laying on the cot in the nurse's office, had been escorted out of the theater and through the empty hallways, a sobbing mess; Beck and Cat's arms wrapped around her hunched shoulders, Layne assuring her that if would be okay, Mr. Anderson tagging along quietly. He had called her dad, who would come after he left work to discuss matters with the principal, which now, Jade felt a sick feeling of dread about.

She stared up at the ceiling. Beck sat in the room with her, and he was staring at her sympathetically, his head tilted to the side a little bit. She couldn't escape now, he would grab her again; but as she heard the students on their lunch break, lingering around the hallway, she was reminded that she wouldn't care if they gave her looks if she tore through them and escaped the school.

Escape. Such a pretty word. Release, red blood, slicing the world away.

"Beck,"

She turned her head slowly to look at Beck. He perked up, raising his head a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jade."

They stared at each other for a little bit until Jade turned her head back to its center position to stare back up at the ceiling and close her eyes, numb. Did Beck really love her? The way that he held onto her in the theater was frightening, but he cared about her, trying to hold her back so he wouldn't lose her. Why had he been so silent recently, then? What the hell was going on?

An abrupt knock on the door burst her thoughts, and she sat up, as did Beck, as the door opened, revealing Mr. Anderson. "Jade, can you please come with me?" he asked, looking down at the linoleum floor, his hand resting on the doorknob. Beck looked at her and nodded reassuringly.

In the office, she found her dad, and they exchanged no words, only a cold, emotionless glance at one another. Mr. Anderson grunted and sat down opposite from them, twirling an unsharpened pencil from his desk in his hand.

"Layne and I have discussed your matter, Jade, and," he paused to cough. "we have decided that an extensive stay at a psychiatric hospital would be best for you, and we just wanted to run this by with your father."

Jade scooted forward in her seat hastily. "Run this by _him_? What about me, this is my mental problems, not his."

Another cough. "As your peers and the adults surrounding you, we believe, Jade, that this would be really beneficial." He set down the pencil, clasped his hands, and looked at her dad, who was nodding.

"Yes, I think so. Have you and Layne found a good, ah, mental hospital?"

"We recommend Aspen Hills; it's about thirty minutes from the school and is one of the best in California. We talked to the administration and they think that the best stay time for Jade would be around three months, or until she gets better."

Jade wanted to tear the scissors out of his pencil holder and stab it into his fist, but to her shocking dismay, he picked the scissors up himself and set them into a drawer, sliding it closed. This angered Jade even more, and she hoped that he knew it, guaranteeing the guilt by sending a glare his way.

He coughed again, uncomfortable. "Yes, well, I recommend that you and your father go home and discuss the matter furthermore." He stood up, shook her dad's hand, but left Jade standing there. She felt empty.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.**

One night, that's all she was given to be on her own, before being sent in her dad's prestigious Mercedes, the scratches buffed and fixed on it right after Jade brought her own car keys down on the side door a year ago. The memory played in her head and a grin grew on her face as she rocked back and forth on her floor, arms wrapped around her legs.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She whispered to her dad, who was downstairs, watching the TV after promptly catching the door on Jade's retreat to her room once she got home from the school.

"Not so fast," he had said, his cold eyes locking onto her as she dared not to turn around. "Listen. You can get the information of what to bring to the facility tomorrow online…it's Aspen Hills. Just Google search it, okay?" his fingers tapped on the doorframe. "Also, I need your keys."

"What the fuck do you mean, you need my keys? You have your own car." She turned slowly on her heels, death glare aimed at him, mentally wrapping her fingers around his neck, driving a knife through his chest, slicing his skull with a saw. Yet, he just remained in his poise like the stone griffin outside of their house.

"I'm taking away your car, Jade. It's for the best."

"What, the best for you, or for me?" she tested, wishing she could pry the words she wanted to hear out of his own throat. He just shook his head condescendingly.

"Do we really have to have this conversation again, Jade? Don't try to win this argument."

"Oh, so now this is a fucking argument? You think you're so great, aren't you? The 'man of the family', going around, telling who's going to win what. You-" a swirl of skin and black fabric blinded Jade's eyesight, and an impact so hard she staggered back onto her carpet, yelping and instinctively covering her face as she hit the ground.

"Jade, just shut the fuck up." Her father was looming over her as she removed her hands, gripping the carpet with white-knuckled fingers, her teeth grinding. "It's going to be great to have you out of the house."

The bubbling, hot toxic feeling bloomed up inside of her and words spilled out of her as she lay on the carpet, her door slamming.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, clambering over to her desk and throwing a pencil case at the door, the glass shattering and the noise satisfyingly pitiful. Jade stood up, determined to get out of the house. She felt trapped, encased in a haunted house.


End file.
